the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Roar
Bloody Roar, (ブラッディロア|Buraddi Roa) Known as Bloody Roar: Hyper Beast Duel in Europe and Japan, is a fighting game originally developed by Raizing (now Eighting) as an arcade game. It was later adapted for the PlayStation (console) by Hudson Soft and by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. The arcade version was released on July 7, 1997 and was titled Beastorizer in North America. The PlayStation version was released in Japan on November 6, 1997, in North America (under the title Bloody Roar) on October 31, 1997 and in Europe on March 1998. Bloody Roar is the first game in the video game series and was followed by four sequels on multiple platforms. The game's story centers on a group of warriors known as "zoanthropes", who have the power to transform into half-human half-animal "Beasts", and the Tylon Corporation, an underground organization that seeks to use zoanthropes as mind-controlled weapons. The game received positive reviews from critics for its gameplay, originality and graphics, while the audio received mixed opinions. The game's success resulted in its re-release for The Best range on October 14, 1999. The game was re-released on the PlayStation Network in North America on August 20, 2009 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bloody_Roar_(video_game) Gameplay At the beginning of each stage, both players have a set amount of energy that is used to activate "Beast Mode", which causes the character to change into a Beast. Players may transform at any time after the letter "B" appears in the "Beast Indicator" below the players' life energy indicators. The Beast Indicator appears blue when storing the energy needed for transforming. When the Beast Indicator is fully charged, the word "BEAST" appears, and the player can activate Beast Mode by pressing a certain button. During Beast Mode, the amount of attacks and special moves available to the character increases, the character becomes heavier, 30% of the character's life energy recovers and the character's jumping ability increases. While in Beast Mode, the Beast Indicator turns yellow. The yellow area decreases according to damage sustained by the character. The yellow area does not recharge during the current round. When the yellow area completely depletes, the Beast Mode will negate when the character is knocked down by the opponent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bloody_Roar_(video_game) Home version The home version differs from the arcade version in terms of game play, many feature were added to the game such as command canceling which lets you cancel moves using cancel points and a powerful Rave feature that worked as a custom combo. The home version also gained an entirely new sound track. Story At the end of the 20th century a growing sense of crisis prevails, and the world ins consumed in chaos. Admist this confusion people with strange abilities have appeared. Their physical strength and athletic talents far exceed anything previously witnessed. People exist known as Zoanthropes that have the ability to transform into animal hybrids at will. Tylon, a bio-corporation, captures and experiments on Zoanthropes in an attempt to turn them into a weapon that can be used for war. The industrial giant uses its creations as advance troops in global military invasions, In the heat of battle, they pour forth rays of light and metamorphose into half-animal, half-human form. burgeoning population and the rapid development of technology have affected the Earth's environment in various ways. How unfortunate it is that destructive actions should have been set in motion! Humans, who once gave birth to a flourishing civilization, are heading for collapse. Earth is exposed to serious damage through the self-destructive acts of mankind, which is itself a part of the earth. The danger inherent in their current relationship is approaching criticality, as if the two sides were waiting for the terrifying sweep of some fatal blade. Bestial Powers Lurk in the Genes Few people know of the existence of zoanthropes, a race of creatures whose unique physiognomy allows them to transform from humans into animals and back again. This unusual condition means that these individuals are naturally suited to the martial arts and one-on-one combat, since their animal incarnations can tear through human opponents in a matter of seconds. Never enrage a zoanthrope - you won't escape alive. A mysterious code is discovered in the process of analyzing the human genome. It becomes apparent that a certain genetic code, formerly considered to be only a background anomaly because it failed to match any human characteristic, would bring surprising changes to the human body through stimulation of that code. By activating this code, the characteristics and capabilities of other species latent in the human body can be awakened and give birth to beings with superhuman physical powers and agility. The result? A human-beast amalgam and the development of the zoanthropic phenomenon. Thus a species which, for various reasons, can transform its body and characteristics begin to appear around the world... all displaying superhuman strength, astounding athletic ability and the power to morph into raging, half-human beasts. A project team in the medical department of the Tylon Organization, multinational corporation seeks to kidnap, breed and train these zoanthropes, hoping to assemble a nearly indestructible fighting army to take over the world. While some join willingly, others fight against the Organization to avenge the deaths and disappearances of their own kind. Tigers, wolves, wild boars - will mankind depend on the claws, fangs and cunning of savage beasts to bring the world safely into the next millennium? Invisible hammer In the latter half of the 20th century, the rapidly developed science and technology and explosively increasing population had various effects on the global environment. Unfortunately, however, we have to decide that most of them have a lot of vectors in destructive directions. From the viewpoint of the Gaia theory which regards the Earth itself as one huge life, it is an abnormal situation that mankind, which is originally only a cell of the life body Gaia, can lead to the death of Gaia itself. Of course, the day of the destruction of the earth will not come even tomorrow. We may be optimistic that the earth and life that has experienced various changes for as long as 4 billion years will not easily be extinct so easily. But at least destruction for mankind is not a picture sketch. Humanity is also making a way to extinction by the technology that he has created and developed. And Earth = Gaia exposed to the risk of tremendous damage due to self destruction of mankind, which is a part of ourselves. The crisis that both sides are holding is approaching the critical point so as to wait for an invisible hammer to be unloaded. Trigger and gunpowder A long time ago, Gaia was concerned about the young race who was just born. They had no sharp fangs or nails, had no tough physical strength, and were not blessed with agility to avoid danger. Their greatest strengths were those that had no tribe until then ... only intelligence and advanced communication skills. Intelligence becomes a powerful weapon to survive the survival competition, but the civilization produced by intelligence may eventually pose a threat to Gaia and themselves. Civilization is a system that modifies the environment with the power of intention, if it continues to develop, eventually brings destructive damage to the environment. Mother Gaia watched over the young tribe = mankind trying to rush to the top of the ecosystem with the intelligence alone as a weapon. Mankind, the child of Gaia, directly adds to the environment, the body of Gaia itself. The alteration of the environment by civilization is an act that is irreconcilable by seeing. But Gaia is not narrow enough to make it angry. I decided to intervene in their life itself, thinking that they wanted to save them who were selfish as a result of Asago. Even though it is intervention, it is not a hasty thing like a human eye. It took a long time to get distracted and added very slowly to the evolution of mankind. Gaia aimed for humanity to survive without using only intelligence as a weapon. For that reason, Gaia's plan was to make the genetic information of other races intertwine within the human genes and have the ability to help to survive the survival competition. When human civilization develops and the damage to the environment reaches a level that can not be ignored even with Gaia's great resilience, the "trigger" incorporated in the gene works. And while leaving the characteristics as a human being, a new race with powerful attack power / physical strength that should not depend on civilization should emerge ... should have been .... But even if the oldest civilization turns the Indus coastal forest into a desert and the Germanic people turn the European forest into a wheat fields, even if the coal burning smoke changes the London atmosphere to poison gas it will trigger a trigger There was not why .... Sealing off If the essence of life is DNA, the ultimate goal of all life activities is to aim for "genes continue to make copies of their own." With this idea in mind, we arrived at the conclusion that "the body of an organism is a mere genetic vehicle, and it is acting to create situations where genes are considered convenient for self-preservation and self-replication." It is impossible for us to determine whether this conclusion is correct or not. It is impossible for mankind to think that Gaia's thinking which should also be called the intention of the earth itself is self-consciousness or thought in DNA acting at the molecular level as well as being incomprehensible because the scale is too large. However, at least genetic information of other races inserted into the human genes by Gaia intervention seems to be suppressed by the genes themselves. Human genes are refused to be taken over by genetic information of other extrapolated tribes and sealed "trigger" of activation. As a higher animal with a complex body structure with a total number of nearly 10 billion, the characteristics of the present human beings which enabled unusual numerical prosperity, for the genes whose self-preservation / self-replication is the supreme proposition, to lose I guess that is too attractive. Awakening too early More than ten years ago from now, one scientist was conducting research based on original ideas in the field of gene therapy. He is interested in legends of beasts such as people and wolves transmitted around the world, and speculated that this is a kind of genetic disease. It tried to bring about a revolution in molecular biology by clarifying its elucidation and developing therapeutic tools. He also actively introduced the idea of oriental medicine into research and experimental methods. I got amazing achievements and surprising findings. However, his theory and research, which is too unique and shocking, has brought the heresy and sneering into academic societies, furthermore that he himself has mysterious disappearance just before the paper that gained honor restoration also has a negative factor Then, the research did not finally take the spotlight. Trigger Reactivation Time flows, science continues to accelerate progress. A project team belonging to a huge multinational corporation Tylon's Pharmaceutical Research Division found a mysterious genetic code in the process of analyzing the human genome. Analysis so far reveals that genetic information, which was thought to be mere noise because it does not match with the human trait, causes surprising changes to the human body by activation of the found code. This code was the "trigger" that Gaia gave to humans and the gene was rejected. "Trigger" awakens the traits and abilities of other races buried in human beings, a superman with physical strength and agility far surpasses an ordinary person is born. Furthermore, depending on individuals, a wide range of mutation occurs from the structure of the skeleton / muscle to the soft tissues of the body surface such as body hair and teeth, and as a result, even the existence of "a fusion of animals and humans" is possible It turned out to be. At this point, the intervention of the company's weapons development section, which was interested in diverting to biological weapons, caused research to be kept secret. What is behind the trigger? Gaia was confused. The intervention that I thought was good for humanity was rejected by genes, destruction of the environment and crisis of the human race itself are on the way. Besides, human beings analyze the genes themselves, and use the ability Gaia has prepared for human relief as desired. By this time, Gaia was forced to do intervention more rapidly than ever. In order to properly activate genetic information and to stabilize new races as seeds, it is normally time consuming in tens of thousands of years. For Gaia with a geologic age sense, this is too fast enough, but there are no more tens of thousands of years to spare in the current situation. We must accelerate change and break down the crisis. Gaia is to instantly change his body to that of a new tribe by pouring its own life energy into those who have "activated trigger" or "trigger"showing signs of activation I resolved. In this way, those who cause a rapid physical trait change called "Zoanthropes" have emerged in various parts of the world, in various situations .... Characters Unplayable characters Stages * Colosseum * Desert * Ironworks * Nuclear Plant * Ruins In S.A. * Seaside * Sunset Bridge * Under Highway * Biotech Lab Development Bloody Roar was originally released as an arcade game titled Beastorizer in America, and was shown at the Electronic Entertainment Expo under the title. The visual design of the game was created by Mitsuakira Tatsuta (who also designed the characters of the game) and Shinsuke Yamakawa. Bloody Roar was re-released on the PlayStation Network in North America on August 20, 2009. Unlockables * School uniform Alice (Sailor Alice) - Finish Time attack in under 10 min * Big Arm Mode * Big Head Mode * First person Mode * No walls Gallery Videos Trivia See Also *Beastorizer External Links *Official site (JP) *Wikipedia Article |} |} Category:Game Category:Main Series Category:Bloody Roar 1